un angel
by tsukishoujo-69
Summary: x un acidente en el pasado cambio su vida al estar en coma vio a un angel quien le dio la oportunidad de vivir sin saber algo fatal q al enterarse pinsa q jamas conocera el amor sin saber q llegara alguien especial para amarla q lucharan por estar juntos


Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no poder haber subido el siguiente capitulo de el otro fic ya que escribir esta nueva historia que tengo muy metida en mi cabeza ya saben cuando uno siente la necesidad de escribir otra historia no hay que desperdiciarlo ¿verdad? n_n pero bueno sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic y recuerden **naruto** y sus personajes no me pertenecen también perdóneme si encuentra faltas de ortografía ya que soy principiante

Un ángel

Cap. 1 Nueva vida

En Tokio, Japón. En un instituto algo ocurría. En el desesperadamente corría por los pasillos desolados una joven estudiante de tan solo trece años de edad, que se encontraba huyendo de una persona que le quería hacer daño, mientras ella gritaba por ayuda, pero desgraciadamente para ella ya eran un poco mas de las seis de la tarde, todos los alumnos y profesores del lugar ya se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

Así que no tuvo de otra que correr por las escaleras tratando de encontrar una salida llegando así a la azotea dejando tras sus pasos su mochila escolar tirada, al llegar arriba se quedo sin salida, trato de regresar por donde vino, pero paro en seco al ver que el sujeto la había alcanzado y este al verla que se quedo sin escapatoria le decía.

-Tranquila preciosa. No te voy hacer daño- decía el muy desgraciado con una sonrisa en su rostro que llevaba puesto el atuendo de la conserjería del lugar.

El anteriormente era un buen amigo de ella, pero todo esto cambio al descubrir que el estaba enamorado de ella, que al enterarse lo rechazo y también el amor que el le ofrecía por ser el mayor de edad, ya que el tenia ocho años mas que ella; el era un joven de cabellera castaña un poco larga que le llegaba a los hombros que lo sujetaba con una media coleta de ojos gises azulosos que la miraba de una manera amenazante.

-¡No déjame! ¡Aléjate no me hagas daño!-contesto nerviosa una joven peli rosa de cabellera larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, de tez un poco blanca y de ojos color jade que miraba temerosamente la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ella llevaba puesto su uniforme del instituto que parecía de marinerita (igual la que usa mina de sailor moon n_n) ya que a ella le había tocado esa tarde hacer unos deberes que tena pendientes para después llegar a su casa para salir con su familia pero sus planes se estropearon por ese joven.

-Por fin vas hacer mía- decía el joven acercándose lentamente a ella.

-N-No, no por favor no- Decía temerosa al pensar lo que podría hacerle, al ver que se acercaba a ella retrocedía pasos poco a poco hasta llegar a toparse con el barandal indicando el fin del camino, logrando ponerse mas nerviosa al saber donde se encontraba a la orilla de la azotea.

-Tranquila chiquita, no hay escapatoria ven. Se una chica buena- dijo el joven al ver que cumpliría su cometido, ya que días anteriores le había dicho que la amaba y esta lo rechazo y juro que se vengaría por aquello ya que deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su piel sobre la suya. Y por eso la estuvo vigilando durante semanas para encontrar el momento indicado.

Ella al ver hacia abajo tomo una difícil decisión al ver que no tenía escapatoria decidió saltar. Sin imaginarse que a partir desde ese momento cambiaria su vida totalmente.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Prefiero morir antes que me toques!- grito ella para después parase sobre el barandal y saltar desde allí con lagrimas en sus ojos, para llegar al piso donde ella se impacto quedando inconsciente.

-¡Estúpida!- le dijo ya que no pudo detenerla para luego ver hacia donde ella estaba, mirando que alrededor de ella se formaba un charco de sangre que le salía de su cabeza, después de echar un vistazo se escapo de la escena.

Horas mas tarde en el hospital de Tokio, por los pasillos se caminaban apresuradamente una pareja de matrimonio, buscando desesperados información sobre su hija.

-Señorita, por favor dígame como esta mi hija- hablo la mujer con una voz temerosa a la enfermera.

La señora era de cabellera rosada de ojos café que lo llevaba ondulado de tez un poco blanca.

-Claro señora, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?- le pregunto la enfermera mirando entre la lista que tenia entre las manos.

-Sakura, haruno sakura- le contesto un hombre que se encontraba a un lado de la señora, poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro de esta para tratar de calmarla.

El era una persona alta de cabellera negra de ojos color jade al igual que los de su hija.

-¡Oh! Si la paciente que se tiro desde la azotea de su instituto; ella apenas milagrosamente esta con vida, ha perdido demasiada sangre, así que tuvimos que hacer una transfusión de sangre, desgraciadamente no ha recobrado la conciencia es decir a entrado en estado de coma – informa la enfermera le yendo el informe con una voz de pesar al decir lo ultimo.

-¡N-No!, ¡No, mi hija!- dijo entre sollozos la mujer que al escucharla se dio la media vuelta para abrasar a su esposo que la reconforto en el abrazo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunto el hombre a la enfermera

-Lo siento señor, pero eso desafortunadamente no sabemos con certeza; la única persona que podría decir lo que realmente paso es su hija, que por desgracia tendrán que esperar que salga de coma – contesto la enfermera mientras atraía hacia si misma la libreta al no poder hacer nada al respecto

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- le comento el señor dirigiendo su pregunta a ella

-Si, por supuesto. Síganme por favor – les indico la enfermera

-Vamos cariño- le hablo dulcemente a su esposa que todavía se encontraba entre sus brazos

-Vamos- contesto ella un poco más clamada

La enfermera los llevo hasta una puerta con el numero veintiocho; lo curioso de esto era que el numero de la habitación concedía con el día de su nacimiento y también es que todo lo que le paso sucedió en mero día de su víspera de su cumpleaños y por eso ella iba a salir con sus padres a festejarlo esa misma tarde que por desgracia no pudo festejarlo.

Al abrir la puerta lograron ver que la habitación era totalmente blanca con aparatos médicos en ella y una cama en medio de la habitación que en ella se encontraba postrada su adorable hija profundamente dormida con aparatos que le ayudaban a respirar.

-Bueno, los dejo. Si necesitan algo por favor no duden en llamarme vendré en seguida- dijo amablemente la enfermera antes de irse

-Gracias- le agradeció el hombre

-Mira, mírala cariño se ve tan frágil- comento la mujer al acercarse a donde su hija estaba viendo cual lastimada estaba del rostro con moretones en el-. Parece como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente

-Si cariño es lo que esta haciendo ella durmiendo- le contesto su esposo poniéndose atrás de ella-. Juro que sabremos lo que realmente paso, esto no se puede quedar asi- contesto decidido

-si hay que esperar que nuestra princesita despierte de su largo sueño-contesto la mujer al momento que tomaba la mano de su hija y la ponía contra su rostro

En un lugar desconocido, se encontraba la joven peli rosa parecía confundida ya que no sabía donde se encontraba, al ver que estaba rodeada de oscuridad se sintió muy asustada al estar allí sola logrando que en sus ojos se reflejara las lagrimas a punto de salir.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco largo hasta llegar a las rodillas estaba temblando de miedo pero se calmo cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba,

-Sakura – decía una voz angelical que la llamaba

-¿Hay alguien allí?- pregunto ella tratando de localizar el origen de la voz limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Estoy aquí - volvió a decir la gentil voz, que al voltear sakura logro visualizar una luz blanca resplandeciente

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?- contesto sakura nerviosa tratando de ver a la persona que estaba justo enfrente de ella pero la luz era tan fuerte que no la miraba claramente

-Soy alguien que a estado contigo desde hace mucho, me mandaron a protegerte desde el día en que naciste

-¿P-Protegerme?- pregunto extrañada-. ¿De quien?

En eso sintió que esa persona le tomaba entre sus brazos

-De tus decisiones en el camino tu la vida y de los que te quieran hacer daño

-¿Huh?- fue lo único que contesto ella ya que se sitia realmente segura con la presencia de la persona

-Dime mi niña extrañas a tus padres ¿quieres volver con ellos?

-¿volver con mis padres? Claro que quiero, quiero volver a verlos y estar con ellos, los amo mucho y creo que han de estar destrozados por lo ocurrido

-Si mi niña, ellos han pedido mucho por ti y es por eso que he venido, es hora que regreses con ellos. Todavía no es el momento de que estés aquí - dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás dejando que sakura la pudiera ver

Al verla sakura se queda impresionada ya que miro que era una mujer muy bella de cabellera larga de color lila, de tez blanca como la porcelana y de mismos color de ojos al igual que ella, vestía un vestido blanco largo que llegaba hasta los tobillos y tras su espalda se miraba claramente unas grandes alas blancas.

-E-Eres u-un….

-Soy un ángel, - la interrumpió al ver que no salía de la impresión con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al verla asi de confundida

-¿T-tu eres un ángel?

-Si, soy tú ángel de la guarda… - cayó al ver que repentinamente sakura le dio abrazo

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí- decía mientras daba unos sollozos

-No hay de que mi pequeña para eso estoy, además que partir de a hora lucharas para salir a delante ¿verdad?- le pregunto

-C-claro que voy a luchar para salir adelante para dejar esa mala experiencia atrás, no importa cual difícil situación pase, no me dejare vencer- le contesto mientras se apartaba un poco de ella

-Que bien mi niña- contesto al escuchar lo que le dijo

-Pero como regresare con mis padres – dijo dudosa

-No te preocupes mi niña déjamelo todo a mi para que comiences una nueva vida- esto fue lo ultimo que dijo para después depositarle un tierno beso en la frente, que al hacerlo sakura de pronto miro desvanecerse todo lo de su alrededor.

De repente ella abre los ojos, despertando de su largo sueño, al ver mejor logro notar que se encontraba en una habitación de un hospital ya que miro los aparatos y objetos médicos,

-Mamá – susurro sakura al notarla a un lado de ella sentada en una silla mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella.

La madre de sakura al escuchar su voz despierta repentinamente y nota que esta despierta así que se le lanza encima de ella en un abrazo

-Mi princesita por fin despiertas- le dijo entre sollozos de alegría su madre

En eso su padre entra ala habitación un poco alarmado por que escucho el llanto de su esposa pero queda parado en la entrada de la puerta al ver que su hija esta despierta

-H-hija, ¿está bien?- pregunto el hombre un tanto confundido

-S-S si papá ¿porque la pregunta?- le cuestiona sakura al verlo confundido pero la única respuesta que tiene es un cálido abrazo de el

-P-P perdóname hija- decía su padre al derramar unas lágrimas a su hija

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto extrañada por la petición de su padre

-Es que hubo un momento que creí que nunca despertarías de tu largo sueño- decía el mientras la apartaba un poco después del abrazo para explicarle

-¿Por que dices eso?... ¿Pues cuanto tiempo permanecí dormida? dijo confundida y a la vez alarmada

-Veras hija… estuviste en estado de coma… durante casi cuatro meses – le contesto su madre un poco dudosa al temer como su hija racionaría, pero esta solamente se sentó en silencio sobre la cama.

-Pero gracias a tu madre nunca perdimos las esperanzas- le hablo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella al verlo sus ojos se cristalizaron de lagrimas al verlo junto a su madre ya que tuvo un leve recuerdo de su sueño con el ángel

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Me alegro de verlos! Pensé que no los volvería a ver – les dijo en mientras derramaba lagrimas al abrazarlos

-¡Pero hija! ¡Que dices!- la regaño su madre al escucharla lo que dijo

-Vaya, vaya así que la señorita decidió despertar de su largo sueño- decía una voz alegra que provenía del doctor que la atendía-. Me alegra que lo haiga hecho

-Doctor, que bueno que llega- le contesto el padre de sakura

-Así es señor, tengo que revisar a la paciente para ver si no tiene ningún problema para que la semana que viene darla de alta, pero eso si la jovencita tendrá que explicar lo sucedido de por que salto de la azotea de la escuela- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono serio el doctor

-Claro, doctor diré lo que paso- contesto firme sakura para decir la causa del accidente

Ya después de la revisión medica, sakura estuvo dispuesta a contarlo todo que al escucharla sus padres no pudieron creer lo que decía así que tuvieron que denunciar al joven responsable de tal "cosa" que le quería hacer a su hija, el joven fue sorprendido por la policía ya que pensaba que sakura nunca volvería a despertar y por eso no sintió la necesidad de huir. Así que fue llevado a prisión por intento de violación a una menor de edad.

Al pasar la semana sakura fue dada de alta y regresaba a su vida normal a la escuela por suerte los profesores la recibieron con gusto pese a las clases que había perdido ya que confiaba en la inteligencia de la chica.

Ella iba entrando a clases cuando fue recibida por su mejor amigo.

-¡Sakura chan!- grito un energético rubio de ojos azules y con unas extrañas marcas en la cara quien la abrazo en el momento en que la vio entrar-. Te extrañe mucho

-N-N naruto, que haces- decía la chica tratando de separarse de el con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime al verlo así pero ceso al querer separarlo al sentir que el mojaba su hombro con sus lagrimas-. Ya, ya naruto estoy bien. No me paso nada- decía ella tratando de calmarlo

-¡Pero que dices sakura!- dijo el rubio un poco exaltado-. ¡Estuviste casi cuatro meses en coma!- le dijo apartándose de ella

-T-tienes razón pero eso ya paso, a ver dime no te alegra en verme recuperada- contesto sakura con una voz dulce en el instante que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

-Claro que si sakura, me alegra que estés mejor- dijo mas calmado el rubio

-Sakura que bueno de verte de nuevo – dijeron al mismo tiempo dos chicas peli rojas que se acercaban a ella logrando captar la atención de la peli rosa que a verlas se alegro

-¡karin, tayuyá! Me alegra verlas- les dijo al momento que las rodea en un abrazo

-Bueno sakura nosotras también nos alegramos pero suéltanos que nos están viendo y han de pensar que somos demasiadas cursis - contesto pelirroja que llevaba puesto un sombrero parecida a una boina queriendo de zafarse de tal abrazo

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás no las soltare

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya suéltanos!- le levanto la voz la otra una peli roja que llevaba lentes

-¡K-karin!-respondió la peli roja al escuchar enojada a su amiga en eso sakura suelta a las dos

-P-perdón- dijo arrepentida sakura

-B-bueno no es para tanto amiga- le contesto la karin al sentir la mirada de su amiga tayuyá que parecía que la asesinaba

De repente el timbre suena para entrar avisando el inicio de clases entonces es cuando la puerta se abre y entra el profesor para dar clases y va directo a su escritorio para acomodar todo pero se detiene al ver a sakura

-dichosos mis ojos al verte devuelta a clases sakura- decía con una sonrisa el profesor iruka -. Me alegra que estés ya bien

-Gracias sensei- contesto sakura al momento que se levantaba desde su asiento

-Bueno es hora de comenzar, ah por cierto hinata podrías hacerme el favor de poner a corriente a sakura en los estudios ¿si?- le pregunto el profesor a una chica de cabello corto negro azuloso y unos ojos color perla

-h-hai sensei no hay problema- contesto la chica un tanto nerviosa

-¿Huh? ¿Hinata? No la conozco ¿Será nueva?- se cuestiono sakura al no reconocerla mientras se sentaba en su asiento

Y así pasaron las clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo donde sakura y sus amigas se sentaron debajo de un árbol para comer.

-Y por eso el mes anterior durante casi una semana, apestaba todo el salón. Y todo por la culpa de naruto- contaba entre risas tayuyá lo que había ocurrido durante la ausencia de la peli rosa

-ja, ja, ja quien… había pensado… que naruto sin querer había agarrado a un zorrillo confundiéndolo con un gato- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos sakura a causa de la risa

-Si muy gracioso – dijo en tono sarcástico karin ya que ella también por estar cercas de naruto en el momento de agarrar al sorillo a ella también la roció con su escancia apestosa

-D-Disculpa sakura san podrías venir un momento– hablo nerviosamente hinata que se acercaba a donde sakura estaba

-Oh, claro- contesto sakura al momento de ponerse de pie escuchando como sus amigas hacían un desprecio hacia la oji perla al verla delante de ellas pero esta las ignoro para ir con ella hasta estar un poco retiradas de con las amigas de sakura

-E-eto quería saber para cuando quieres que comencemos los estudios para ponerte a corriente-contesto hinata mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos

-Que tal esta tarde- contesto sakura alegre con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-C-claro- dijo un poco sorprendida por su repentina respuesta

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a la hora de salida para estudiar en tu casa?- pregunto sakura poniendo una mano en su mentón pareciendo esperar por la respuesta de hinata con una cara seria

-C-claro me parece bien – contesto de la emoción hinata a tal propuesta de ella

-¡Genial!- expreso sakura contenta al verla sonreír con sus mejillas sonrosadas-. Te veo en la salida ¿vale?

-Vale –dijo hinata para después regresar al salón ya que casi era la hora de entrar

-Sakura, que quería la hyuga- comento Karin al momento de que sakura regresaba con ella

-Nada, simplemente nos pusimos de acuerdo en que lugar iremos para que me pase los apuntes

-¿Y?- pregunto tayuyá -. ¿En donde van a ir?

-Pues, quedamos en ir a su casa- contesto sakura mientras levantaba la mano para ponerse el dedo en aun lado de su barbilla. Luego sintió que sus amigas ponían las manos en sus hombros mirándola con pena-. -¿Q-que pasa?-pregunto extrañada sakura ante la actitud de sus amigas

-Es que nos da pena por ti – contesto tayuyá

-si es que tendrás que estar con la t-ta-tartamuda de h-hi-hinata-explico Karin para al final reírse de su comentario ella y tayuyá causando que sakura empuñara sus manos al escucharlas hablar de esa forma de la oji perla

-si además es una chica rarita siempre esta sola a la hora del almuerzo- contesto karin

-además, cuando alguien se le acerca se pone nerviosa ¿será que es una persona anormal?- comento tayuyá

-¡ya es suficiente! – Exploto sakura- aunque yo todavía no conozco muy bien a hinata, con tan solo cruzar unas barbes palabras con ella note que ella una persona muy amable para que hablen así de de ella- dijo un poco mas clamada

-¡huy! Pero que reacción – contesto karin al verla así- solamente estábamos bromeando ¿verdad tayuyá?

-S-si- contesto ella aturdida por la reacción de sakura ya que ella tenía razón

-Bueno, si es así. – Comento sakura no muy segura- será mejor dejar esto por la paz

Al sonar el timbre ellas se dirigieron a su salón y el tiempo voló entre clases hasta llegar la hora de la salida al terminar las clases sakura estaba recogiendo sus libros

-¡Sakura chan!-grito energéticamente naruto acercándose a ella-. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-No creo que puedas naruto- le contesto amablemente sakura por tal gesto

-¿Por qué no?- se extraño naruto a tal respuesta

-veras naruto, tengo que ir a casa de hinata y ella me esta esperando haya afuera- contesto ella señalando la ventana donde claramente se podía ver la entrada de la escuela y que hinata se encontraba ahí esperándola recargada en la puerta

-¿hinata chan? Oh, si ¿para ponerte al corriente verdad? Se me había olvidado- decía naruto rascándose la nuca por tal descuido-. Bueno nos vemos luego dattebayo - se despidió naruto antes de salir corriendo.

Al terminar de aguarda las cosas logro ver por la ventana que naruto se despedía de hinata y esta se ponía roja de la cara al contestarle un simple hasta mañana

-Que tierna-fue lo único que dijo sakura para si misma al ver esa escena- bueno en marcha- dijo agarrando su maleta y salir del salón para ir con hinata quien la esperaba afuera.

-Perdón por la espera, ya estoy lista – le comento sakura a hinata

-N-no te preocupes-le dijo hinata nerviosamente al ver que sakura se inclinaba en forma de disculpa mientras se les escurría una gotita por su cabeza al estilo anime-. Además ¿ya avisaste a tus padres?-dijo cambiando el tema

-Oh, claro no hay problema. Hace rato les llame con mi celular y me dieron permiso – contesto sakura regalándole una sonrisa-. Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo para luego agarrar el brazo de hinata para caminar causando que esta se sonrosara de las mejillas

Ellas continuaron su camino a casa de hinata, al principio del camino iban en silencio y era un poco incomodo así que sakura decidió romperlo

-Y dime hinata ¿cuando hace cuanto fue que te cambiaste de escuela? – interrogo curiosa

-Pues… veras sakura san…

-Oh vamos, déjate de formalidades. Solo llame sakura- la interrumpió

-e-está bien - comento ella feliz – como te iba diciendo creo que fue mas o menos- decía con una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar- así casi cuatro meses

-Eso quiere decir, que tú llegaste después de que yo no asistiera a clases

-Creo que si- contesto hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh, por cierto casi no tienes amigos verdad

-No, no es eso, es solo que casi no hablo con nadie y cuando lo hago me atacan los nervios- dijo ella mientras caminaba jugando con sus dedos

-¿Enserio?- al escucharla se quedo callada por unos momentos para pensar en como ayudarla hasta que hinata la saca de sus pensamientos

-Bueno ya llegamos- hablo ella parada enfrente de una casa grande al estilo de Japón antiguo

-¡wuo!- fue la única expresión de sakura al ver la mansión

-¿sakura?, ¿sakura?-la llamaba hinata al ver que se quedo inmóvil -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si claro, es solo que no me esperaba que tu casa fuera tan grande- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo

-Oh bueno, es hora de entrar – dijo ella sacando su llave de la mochila

Hinata, al abrir la puerta principal de la casa se mira que una pequeña niña de tan solo siete años de edad, fue a darles la bienvenida a ellas

-bienvenida a casa hinata oneesan y…- se quedo callada al ver ala peli rosa parada junto a su hermana mayor

-Oh que linda niña ¿es tu hermana?- pregunto sakura ya que la niña tenia el mismo color de ojos al igual que ella mas que esta tenia el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro casi negro

-si ella es mi hermana menor, su nombre es…- ya no pudo continuar ya que su hermana salió gritando de allí

-¡Neji oniisan, hinata oneesan trajo una amiga a la casa! ¡Es un milagro!- decía mientras corría por el jardín

-¡H-hanabi chan! ¡¿Deja de gritar si?- decía con su cara toda roja de vergüenza

Mientras tanto sakura miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pensando en como seria realmente hinata fuera de la escuela ya que sus amigas la tachaban de rarita

-Que buen comienzo para mi nueva vida- susurro para si sakura al pensar en lo interesante que seria averiguar como era realmente hinata y demostrarles a sus dos amigas peli rojas que nunca deben juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo

Continuara….…

Gracias por haber leído esta historia si les agrado por favor pongan Revienws

Jyaa ne x)


End file.
